Reading is Fundamental
Reading is Fundamental is an infamous mini challenge featured in Seasons from 2 and onwards, where the contestants have to read each other, or throw shade. The purposes of the mini challenge is to make everybody laugh, and, like most mini-challenges, to determine the queen who will have an advantage in the main challenge. It is taken from the same-titled challenge of RuPaul's Drag Race. Daniel opens the mini challenge by saying "So put your reading glasses on because the library is open." a pun for "reading". Season 2 Here are all the quotes and reads from each of the contestants on Episode 8: Colour Festival. Mini Challenge Winner: Tracy Martel ' 'Tracy Martel #'To Jessica Ellen Cornish:' You've mostly been high in the competition so far. Just make sure you don't fall from there and break another leg. I'm pretty sure you've run out of legs to break by now. #'To Ketaminnie Mouse:' Darling, are you sure you belong here? Maybe we should call Lusienne to take you back to Disneyland in Paris. #'To Juliapeño:' You will never need extra salt for your food, it comes free with your personality. #'To Alexandrina:' Who is that? Oh, Alexandrina, you're back. I'm sure it's because you couldn't go one minute without being bitter. #'To Emma Longbottom:' Looking at your run, you might as well quit. You'll probably stay in the bottom for a long, looong, loooooong time. Jessica Ellen Cornish #'To Alexandrina:' I'm not expecting much from you in a reading challenge... if you were any good at reading, you would've fixed your stanky attitude by episode two.. #'To Emma Longbottom:' Bless you, every week you remain in this competition is a week I can rest assured I won't end up in last place. #'To Juliapeño:' You claim to be a Juliapeño, but if your entries were a spice, they would most certainly be flour. #'To Ketaminnie Mouse:' Whoever is responsible for giving you two wins is one some strong stuff! You're doing well right now but watch out hun, chances of victory for anyone who decides to show themselves off with K-Pop will always be Ketaminimal. #'To Tracy Martel:' Study this carefully *Gemma Collins falling* Learn to fall with grace, because girl you peaked at episode four. Juliapeño #'To Alexandrina:' Wait, you’re still here? Looks like the staff didn’t take out the trash yet but I wouldn’t want to touch something this disgusting either. #'To Emma Longbottom: '''I’m surprised your promo shoot color wasn't brown, considering you've been serving poop since day one. Your days are numbered sweetie. #'To Jessica Ellen Cornish:' Always a bridesmaid, never a bride. Hope you'll be used to it by the time you're handing me my crown. #'To Ketaminnie Mouse:' Hiding behind a costume, are we? Well, I guess that's the best thing you can do when you have no personality. #'To Tracy Martel:' The higher you fly, the deeper you fall, as we saw recently. Can’t wait to see you hit total rock bottom and get dragged out soon. ''Alexandrina, Emma Longbottom and Ketaminnie Mouse decided not to take part in the mini-challenge. Season 3 Here are all the quotes and reads from each of the contestants on Episode 7: Play It Again, Dan! Mini Challenge Winner: Andrélle ' 'Scarlett von Kock #'To Weedy Williams:' Your quietness in the workroom is pretty impressive. But then again, looking at your challenge results, your mouth must constantly be busy with sucking the judges’ dicks, so it makes sense. Maybe you should try Gemma's designer vagina for a change. #'To Andrélle:' Andrélle, Andrélle, Andrélle, you claim to be beauty’s sword and an intellihenny, but instead you’re serving RuPaul on Project Runway, both internally and externally. #'To Robyn Banks:' Robyn Banks, are we? Well, mediocrity won’t make you win the crown so I guess robbing it is your best option. #'To Shemalena Gomez:' The jury has been taunting you to come and get it all season long but sadly any interest in your work is so dead that you really do need a revival. The heart wants what it wants and it ain’t your entries. #'To Gemma Collins:' Sweetie, you do realize that the timezone we’re in is CEST and not America’s west coast? Just wondering because it’s a ten hour delay until you finally post a song. Andrelle #'To Robyn Banks:' I couldn't even come up with a read for you, that's how relevant you are. #'To Scarlett von Kock:' Third time's the charm, hope you're in the bottom 2 this week! #'To Shemalena Gomez:' Just like an internet legend once said in atrl.net, you're doing good for a girl with no talent! #'To Weedy Williams:' How you doing it's Daniel's Song Race reading challenge we do it every season so it was a lot of fun let's get started. Our first caress- *Wendy Williams fainting* #'To Valérie Damidot:' And... Valérie Damidot, wherever you are. Tu est fat. Weedy Williams #'To Andrélle:' You call yourself intelligent, but your choices have been quite dumb hun #'To Scarlett von Kock:' You're still here? #'To Shemalena Gomez:' Party. #'To Gemma Collins:' How are you channeling going home next? oh wait you'll only just make the deadline for that as well #'To Robyn Banks:' Robyn Banks you seem to think you're a master criminal. Yet the way you'red going through this competition its like a blithering idiot. Hope you get caught soon and are eliminated. Gemma Collins #'To Weedy Williams:' You're like always up in my grill, so stay up there and get me my big mac and fries, as a career in fast food is where you're headed, given your entries lack of musical quality. #'To Scarlett von Kock:' If you don't sashay away in a couple of days, I'm going to kill myself, and I'm thinking about how to do it. #'To Shemalena Gomez:' You ain't sending another song, same as the last one, nah he can go fuck himself. #'To Robyn Banks:' I don't think about you at all. #'To Andrélle:' You're just intimidated with my happiness. Go and sit with Coal O'Ral and get another selfie, you're so obsessed with yourself that you can't see that you're setting yourself on the path to failure. Season 4 Here are all the quotes and reads from each of the contestants on Episode 6: Eurovision Fest Mini Challenge Winner: Colleen Green ' 'Delilah Grace #'To Junglepu$$y:' Your pussy really needs to be tamed after this tragic experience you've had so far. How about you go back to the jungle and spend your life there until like... the end of your life? #'To Azaelia Bongos:' You were high last week, so sad that the only thing you'll be high on from now on is weed. Call Weedy, she might help! #'To Miss Piggy:' I don't have a read for you as I simply try to avoid you as I am a strict muslim. May Allah bless us all. You don't have much time anyways, so I can finally walk around freely in the workroom without the fear of being sinned. #MuslimLivesMatter #'To Frieda Livêrie:' Oh miss Frieda. You're probably the biggest contender for the win this season. I think the judges are confused, they are voting for the best song, not the worst personality. #'To Cake Fart$:' These days in the workroom, I couldn't breathe as there was this disgusting smell. Now I know where it came from! #'To Phoebe Struts:' These days in the workroom, I couldn't breathe as there was this disgusting smell. Now I know where it came from! #'To Colleen Green:' Colleen, how about you honor your surname and eat some greens for once? Your song choices are so fat that even Miss Piggy isn't ashamed of her grease anymore. The marmelade must've helped you! Phoebe Struts #'To Junglepu$$y:' Tarza- eh I mean Junglepu$$y, sorry it's difficult to remember who is who when they both are uncivilised men.. So Jungle, you are asking for the trophy, each week. Amazon.com sell many of them, you can go buy one yourself, cause henny, you ain't touching this one! #'To Frieda Livêrie:' First of all, I need to read you for that freaking accented "e" in your name. I had to search for 10 minutes to find how to add it and you already pissed me! So miss Frieda, our mixed queen. When Brazil meets China... you can be sure nothing is going to work out, especially for dressing, what the f*ck is this mess.. #'To Miss Piggy:' Charisma Uniqness Nerve and Talent! I only see the abbreviation when I think of you... C U N T #'To Colleen Green:' Girl you're saying you have all this colorful family.. Why do I only see a colorful surname with a bland personality then? #'To Delilah Grace:' Roasting will be good for you.. The heat will get up and probably the 'plastique realness' will finally melt down! #'To Cake Fart$:' Don't fart on my cake, tell me it's R O A S T E D #'To Azaelia Bongos:' You're so irrelevant I don't have a proper read for you.. girl bye Colleen Green #'To Junglepu$$y:' You know the synonym for for someone so cheap she even has to prove she’s is not by placing cash-signs in her name. #'To Azealia Bongos:' Cute, still looking for your first win ..., keep looking darling x #'To Miss Piggy:' You act all tough and all but we all know what ur end is going to look like... slaughtered #'To Frieda Livêrie:' “Look at how edgé I am” is really your slogan during this season, let me be helpful for once..., lemme push you over the edge right the ravine in xoxo #'To Cake Fart$:' Who? #'To Phoebe Struts:' Henny for someone who calls herself “Struts” you trip a lot over your own feet during the challenges. #'To Delilah Grace:' Delilah honey, don’t wind yoursef up about your results too much or you might explode..., oh wait you have nothing to be excited for xo #'To Lyra Winters:' I feel sorry for your dyslexia, but there is no I in TEAM darling. Category:Challenges Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4